<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Bandicoots by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382079">Meeting the Bandicoots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, F/M, Furry, Multiverse, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasantly asleep, you are awoken by a strange light. Prepared for the worst, you are both relieved, and confused at the sight of two Bandicoots who aught not be real...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Bandicoot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Bandicoots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are awoken from your slumber by a bright flash, and what sounds like electronics malfunctioning. Shielding your eyes as best you can, you groggily try to locate the source of the disturbance. Standing only a few paces from your bed are the silhouettes of two women, though their outlines don't look entirely human. “Wow, it was super accurate this time.” A feminine voice declares, and your eyes begin to make out the features of the creatures. </p><p>One is tall and appears almost muscular. She sports a punks hairstyle, matching her Mad Max like attire. You gulp nervously as you realize instead of skin she is covered in orange fur. The other sports the same orange fur, and is considerably shorter. Her outfit is nowhere near as unconventional as the taller, and her hair appears like it will be fluffy to touch. </p><p>In your tired state, you almost forgot you've seen these creatures before. “No fucking way.” You state aloud, your voice surprisingly calm. “Oh good, it can talk.” The taller one notes more than a little condescendingly. “Don't be mean Tawna.” The shorter says, lightly jabbing the taller with her elbow. “Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming right?” You ask the pair, expecting your worries to be waved away. </p><p>“Afraid not, but don't worry. This is a good thing.” Tawna answers, a predatory smile making its way to her lips. “So you're really Tawna, and you're really Coco?” You ask, pointing to each as you speak their names. Coco nods. “He knows us then, good. That will speed things up.” She says, speaking mainly to Tawna rather than yourself. </p><p>Tawna makes her way to the side of the bed, resting her hands upon your mattress. “Today's your lucky day. Coco hasn't had a good lay in, I want to say years?” She asks casually, causing Coco to look away as she attempts to hide the reddening of her cheeks. “Right, so I decided to bring her to this dimension's timeline where I usually get all of my good lays.” She continues with a chuckle. So far you follow, but this can't be real right? You're pretty sure your wet-dreams are merely growing more elaborate. “And, lucky you; we were brought right to your door.” She finishes, her eyes darting to your crotch. Silently, you thank the fact you decided you needed a cover tonight.</p><p>“Right, I think he understands the situation.” Coco starts, finally regaining her composure from earlier. “Care to make yourself scarce for an hour or two?” She asks. You can hardly believe how much time she thinks she needs, but even more surprising is how little argument Tawna makes. “Alright, you have your fun then. If he's good let me know.” She sings merrily as she leaves, off to where you'll never know. </p><p>A sigh escapes the shorter Bandicoot as Tawna leaves. “She really is doing me a big favour, still. Sorry for dropping this on you.” She apologizes, flashing you a sweet smile. Honestly? Despite the weirdness of the scenario, you're pretty okay with it. “So does that mean your world is real then?” You ask, trying to get your head around the situation. Assuming this isn't just a dream of course. </p><p>“Absolutely, but what do you think our world is?” She asks, placing a hand to her chin in thought. “You're both from a video-game.” You reveal. Silently, you start to wonder if saying too much will cause the universe to implode, or something like that. “Interesting, perhaps I can learn more about that next visit.” She says with a nod. Wait, next visit? You're unable to voice the question, as you find Coco in the same spot Tawna occupied not moments ago. </p><p>“May I join you?” She asks sweetly, and you move ever so slightly over. Taking that as approval, Coco kicks off her shoes before getting into the bed beside you. “Hmm, under the covers, or over?” She asks. A moment of awkward silence passes as you consider her words. “Um, for what?” You ask in turn. “While we mate of course. I don't mind doing it under them, but I'd like to see what I'm getting ideally.” She explains, and you feel blood begin to flow to your nether region. </p><p>Again, you find yourself questioning if this is real. Does it even matter? Either way you get to have fun. Gulping away the sudden dryness in your throat, you give voice to your answer. “O-over.” You manage to croak out, earning a delighted smile from her. Wasting little time, she pulls the covers away, revealing the rest of your body. </p><p>A gasp escapes her as her eyes fixate on a noticeable spot. The outline of your erection can be seen forming a tent in your pyjama bottoms. She moves herself, so she kneels between your legs, before lowering herself so her head is mere inches from the outline of your shaft.  Her hand quickly reaches out, gently wrapping it around your cock. It twitches at her touch, and she let's out an adorable squeak. “Yeah, I'm going to have fun with this.” She comments, and you're not entirely sure if she's speaking to you, or merely herself. “Can we get it out?” She asks suddenly, looking you in the eye. </p><p>It's almost unsettling how she gives you a puppy dog look. Still, you see no reason to refuse. Nodding your head, she wastes little time in pulling down your pyjama bottoms. The cool air of the room gently caresses your now free cock, and you let out a light grunt at your sudden need for relief. </p><p>Fortunately, Coco has similar ideas. Wasting little time, she inches her head towards your cock. Licking her lips is all she does in preparation, before darting forward. She takes your tip fully within her mouth, and she noisily slurps on it with gusto. Every few seconds her tongue flicks against your slit, sending waves of pleasure shooting through you. Already you feel yourself dampen with pre, and you desperately want to start fucking the bandicoot's mouth. </p><p>You are in luck, seeing as she seems to want more of you as well. With no warning, she forces herself further down your shaft, slowly but surely taking you one inch at a time. To your amazement, she has the entirety of your length inside her. She noisily breathes through her nose, and you feel her throat tightly caress your tip. Just when you think she's at her limit, she chooses to surprise you once more. </p><p>With skill that belies her overall innocent image, she pulls herself off your length. Her saliva coats your cock generously, but before you can get used to being free of her mouth, she impales herself on you again. Back, and forth she pistons her head along your length, gurgling with every movement. It's impossible to hold back, and you gently rest your hands on the back of her head. </p><p>That is all the warning you give, as you fire several heavy loads straight down her throat. She ceases her movements with your tip reaching the back of her throat. She almost gags as she races to swallow your seed, and swallow it she does. Not moving until your cumming finishes, she pulls herself off your cock with a pop. Traces of your seed drips freely from both your tip and her mouth, proving to be quite the arousing sight. </p><p>Using the back of her hand, she wipes the remnants of her deed from the corner of her mouth. “How was it?” She asks, her breathing returning to a steady rhythm at an impressive speed. “Great.” You respond between your almost ragged panting, absolutely spent from the act. She smiles sweetly. “I knew it would be, now. Ready for round two?” She asks, fluttering her eyelids. </p><p>Mentally, you would like nothing more. Physically, however you need a minute. You tell her as much, and she simply chuckles. “You have until I strip.” She says teasingly, and rolls off the bed. You watch her with interest, as she starts by slipping her arms from the straps holding up her overalls. With an easy movement, she allows the clothing to fall to the floor, kicking it to one side. Your eyes fixate on her plain, white t-shirt. More specifically; her petite but enticing breasts that are silhouetted beneath.</p><p>“Wow, not even half way.” She comments as she removes her top. You idly wonder what she means, when you feel your cock throb. Coco makes short work of her white bra, freeing her breasts from their confines. Despite being covered in the same orange fur as the rest of her body, you cannot help but crave to play with them. You're certain if you part her fur in the right spot, you'd even find her nipples. </p><p>So fixated are you on her breasts, you do not even fully realize she now stands completely nude. A giggle escapes her when you pull a face at the revelation. “Ready for me?” She asks playfully, and once more, you find yourself unable to voice an answer. Instead, you simply nod your consent. </p><p>In an instant, she is back on the bed. Without any wasted movement, she quickly straddles you. Her fur is noticeably thinner around her entrance, made all the more apparent as she grinds herself against you. Running on autopilot, you can't stop your hands from gently holding onto her hips. With a lecherous smile which looks out of place on her features, she moves herself to hover her entrance by your tip. </p><p>The warmth radiating from her is a familiar one, and your ready for what is about to happen. Aided by her juices, she impales herself on your length in a single movement. Both of you let out gasps of pleasure, and her walls grip tightly around you. A part of you feel likes she will be unable to move, but she quickly dispels the notion. Pumping herself up down your length, she begins to ride you with vigour. </p><p>Every time she takes your length, it drives you ever closer to the edge. It takes little time for her tight walls to clamp around you all the tighter, and you prepare to endure her climax. She comes to a sudden stop, your cock buried as deep into her as it can. Her whole body shakes in delight, and her insides are no different. Intense moans escape her throughout, and her breathing remains ragged even after her orgasm subsides. </p><p>She looks like she wants to say something, but words never form. Instead, she smiles in a haze. Slowly at first, she begins to ride you anew. Her determination for you to finish bares fruit in little time, as you prepare to cum for the second time today. Warning her with a quick word, she hastens her pace only a little. With a grunt of pure pleasure, your seed fires free, filling her depths with a heavy load. </p><p>The deed done, she pulls herself from you. A primal satisfaction fills you as you witness your fresh seed drip from her recently used snatch. The sight quickly vanishes, as Coco makes herself comfortable by lying atop of you. Her small breasts push against your chest, as her soft hair tickles your nose. Awkward positioning be damned, you find it easy to find sleep with the bandicoot worn out atop of you.</p><p>Someone clears their throat, and your eyes snap open. Standing at the foot of the bed is a bored looking Tawna. “Fun time's over.” She says, though her gaze is fixated on you flaccid and sticky cock. “Already?” Coco asks with a yawn, apparently also having fallen asleep at some point. </p><p>Tawna hums a response, and Coco rolls off you. She gets dressed incredibly quickly, and you frown as she stands at the recently opened portal. “I'll be sure to visit again!” She assures you, throwing a cutesy wave as she walks through the portal. Tawna dawdles for a moment. “I'll make sure she doesn't bottle it up for years mate.” She adds, giving you a thumbs up and a wink. </p><p>And, just like that, you're on your own once more. Your fatigue quickly returns, the excitement of the farewell only staving off your tiredness for long. Allowing your head to fall to the pillow once more. Sleep ebbs at the corners of your mind, and you're more than happy to let it claim you. </p><p>Just as sleep finally grips you in full, you snap your eyes open as you're struck with a realization. Since when can you fall asleep in a dream!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to try a slightly new premise. Felt a little more jarring than my usual setting, so I probably won't be using it again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>